


''Angelic'' Fantasies

by arizonia1



Category: Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bara sex, Collars, Ginta did not help at all, Handcuffs, M/M, Seme turned Uke, Wet Dream, other people's ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palutena did once say that angels shouldn't be having any naughty thoughts. Well, that doesn't seem to be the case with one particular angel and his imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	''Angelic'' Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts).



> Where do I begin with this… Well, I guess I should say that much like the “Rules Meant to be Broken”, this takes place in Ginta’s universe. Again for the fact that Reyn is not involved with Dark Pit in mine but they are a thing in hers. Other than that… I got nothing.
> 
> Ginta: She’s a pervert, but I approve of this. :3 
> 
> Me: Shush you.

_“Angelic” Fantasies_  
  
Reyn had been slightly concerned when he agreed to this prospect. His white wings ruffled as he was pressed against the wall. A couple feathers came loose and fluttered to the ground as Magnus roughly ran his hand up the redhead’s chest. It had been a very hot day and Reyn had been only wearing his shorts and half-vest when the mercenary grabbed him and nearly shoved him into the guest room. Gasps could be heard as a rough kiss was planted on the angel’s neck, just above his collar.   
  
About a week ago Reyn had approached Magnus asking if he’d be willing to have sex, specifically asking for the mercenary to top him. It was a mutual agreement between the two that any time within the next week Magnus could just take the angel into the closest secluded area and screw him. The only catch, Lived was not to find out. The dark angel was engaged to Reyn and their marriage was in a month. Scandalous, but that didn’t stop the redhead from desiring another man to top him for once in his life. Wouldn’t be the first time Magnus had sex with someone other than his committed partner. The angel couldn’t say anything either without being a hypocrite no thanks to Arachne and her damned spider mating season.   
  
Regardless of that, this surely did take Reyn by surprise as Magnus wasted no time in commanding him to take off that vest. He didn’t want to mess up the angel’s feathers because those wings are much, much bigger than Pit’s. They are just slightly longer than the redhead’s arm span, but for a guy his size, that’s still huge. After that was said and done Magnus quickly grabbed Reyn from around the waist to sling him over his shoulder. A few smaller feathers obviously came out and settled on the ground as the mercenary carried the slightly smaller male to the bed to drop him down on the mattress.   
  
Magnus lets out a slight chuckle as he crawled on to straddle Reyn and gently hold his chin. “It’s going to be interesting fucking a guy that’s bigger, yet so much younger than Dunban.”   
  
Reyn’s face flushed at the comment. In the back of his mind, he wasn’t sure if he should really go through with this, but he couldn’t refuse either. He moaned lightly as Magnus ran a hund up his shorts to rub at his erection. Even those few times he had sex with Shulk he was never treated like this. Being the big guy he was, it was almost obvious he was always on top. But Magnus was absolutely dominating his body, and they haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet. He did feel slightly self-conscious though when the mercenary forced his shorts and boxers off. This wasn’t helped much though as Magnus stood up to go inspect one of the nearby chest of drawers and pulled out a leash and collar, as well as a pair of fake dog ears. How oddly convenient?   
  
The mercenary soon returned and placed the collar around Reyn’s neck, tight yet not to the point of choking him but at least a snug fit, and the ears on his head. He let out a shudder of anticipation as the leash was pulled to signal him to sit up. A slight blush came to his face again as he saw just how hard he was already from just sheer anticipation and slight teasing alone.   
  
“Now get on your hands a knees like a god dog.” Magnus commands with a smug grin plastered on his face.   
  
Reyn nodded as he adjusted himself and tried to maneuver his wings in such a way that they wouldn’t end up a problem. He heard another chuckle as a nearby nightstand drawer was opened and the collar was tugged a little against his neck as the mercenary grabbed something, probably lubricant if he had to guess.   
  
Reyn was slightly surprised though as he felt Magnus’ weight press down on his back so he could place his hands above his head and place a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He let out a slight whine as he realized that this is probably so he doesn’t touch himself at all. Regardless of that he felt the weight get lifted from his back before a finger started lightly pressing at his entrance before actually going inside. Another high pitched moan came out as Magnus lightly moved around before adding another finger and pumping into the angel roughly. In the back of his mind he wondered just how much he could take of this without getting too loud.   
  
“Just letting you know ahead of time I’m not going all out for you.” Magnus says as he inserts one last finger in to stretch Reyn out. “That treatment’s saved just for Dunban.”   
  
Another slight whine came out of the redhead as he tried to rock his hips into the mercenary a bit more. The chain of the handcuffs clinked against the headboard a little as he moved. Was this what Dunban felt during these times? Then again Magnus said he goes all out for him, so he probably doesn’t even prep him sometimes. Unfortunately Reyn was forced to bear the feeling of being empty as he waits for the older man to line himself up with the angel. A quick ruffle of the feathers as he feels the large tip press into him slightly. Magnus really was forgoing the lube wasn’t he? Reyn let out a loud, drawn-out moan as the mercenary pushed further into him until about half of his dick was inside.   
  
“I’d say it’s hard to believe you’re this tight. But you don’t have any experience with being the bottom bitch.” Magnus says as he pulls the leash against Reyn’s neck to pull him backwards a bit. “Then again Angel Face says that no matter how much they get it up the ass, an angel will always be tight like a virgin.”   
  
The only response the angel was able to produce was another high pitched whine as he felt the collar press into his neck. He couldn’t be pulled back too far as his hands were still cuffed around the headboard. There was no complaint though as Magnus used his free hand to force the other male’s legs open a bit more. After getting situated the mercenary pulled out a little before pushing back in, a slight bit more of his hard cock actually going inside. He grinned as the redhead below him bellowed out another noise before he begged for more.   
  
Magnus obliged the angel as he started pushing further and further in and getting rougher in the process. He grinds his hips into Reyn’s ass as he pulls back on the leash and collar again with one hand. Using the other hand he wraps his fingers around the redhead’s cock and pumping it to get a few more moans out of him. He can feel pre-cum trickle down over his hand.   
  
“You’re a really fucking dirty angel aren’t you?” Magnus asks as he strokes a couple more times before placing his hand in front of Reyn’s mouth. “Now be a good dog and lick that up.”   
  
Reyn makes a cute whining sound as he seductively licks his own pre-cum. He was already rocking his hips with the mercenary’s cock and this was just the icing on the cake. His wings ruffled viciously and a couple feathers came flying off. Magnus lets out another chuckle as he starts slamming his dick harder into his companion. He leans in a little to whisper how much he’s enjoying this and asking why he didn’t ask to do this sooner. Removing his hand from the angel’s mouth he chuckles as he gives him a hearty smack on the ass. The resulting mewl was just music to Magnus’ ears and he couldn’t help himself as he did it again.   
  
It didn’t take long for the two to get lost in the pleasure of their act. Lived finding out be damned, Reyn was enjoying this too much right now to care. His dick is nearly covered in pre-cum and he was enjoying it. The chain of the handcuffs was still clinging against the headboard as the redhead’s ass was being pounded. He was moaning incessantly and his tongue was hanging out like a dog.   
  
“A-ah, Magnus!” The angel pants out as he feels Magnus strike that special place inside him. “C-can’t take, ohh, much more!”   
  
The mercenary let’s a sly grin slide as he wraps his hand around Reyn’s cock once again and presses his thumb on the tip. He chuckles as the redhead lets out a whine as he’s denied the ability to cum. This isn’t at all helped as Magnus only starts thrusting into his prostate harder and making him shake in anticipation. Thankfully he soon removed his thumb and started roughly stroking Reyn to push him over the edge. The angel loudly moaned out Magnus’ name as he came all over the sheets below him before falling forward. Another light whine could be heard as the mercenary cums inside the redhead before pulling out and last little bit splattered onto Reyn’s back.   
  
After a couple seconds to catch their breath Magnus reaches forward to unhook the handcuffs and take the collar off. Both the front part of the angel’s neck and his wrists were red from pressure. Folding his wings in a bit, Reyn turns a little to face the mercenary as the two share a breathless, open-mouthed kiss. 

* * *

  
“If you’re done having naughty daydreams, you coming with us?” Pit asks to his twin as he leans on the doorframe.   
  
Lived jumps as he’s snapped away from his thoughts. He can’t really believe he had such a daydream, especially since him and Pit can share their thoughts. It’s one thing to think of your lover having sex, but it’s another to outright envision them basically cheating. The dark angel covers his reddening face as he sees Reyn standing next to his twin semi-awkwardly. Surely Eve is going to chastise him for this, not that he really cares since it wasn’t _him_ having sex in the daydream.   
  
Reyn adjusts his crooked green laurel. “Mind filling me in on what’s going on here?”   
  
Dark Pit flushes red as he refuses to answer. How could he explain that he just had a daydream where Reyn was getting fucked up the ass by Magnus? More importantly, how does he explain that he saw him be treated like a misbehaving canine? Regardless, he could hear Eve’s voice in his head trying to yell at him.   
  
**_Your lust knows no bounds. am still wondering why I am still here with those disturbing fantasies._**  
  
 _“E-Eve...please stop talking. In fact! Go away! I’m a married man now!”_

When Eve didn’t respond after that, Lived knew she was gone. He sighed wishing that he made a better comeback than that. He sighed and laid back on the bed.   
  
“Just give me a couple minutes to collect myself.” He says to answer Pit’s question.   
  
Both of the light angels looked at each other before shrugging and walking off. Surely wherever they’re going is just going to end up awkward in the end for Lived. Especially if Reyn was dumb enough to let Arachne or Kaguya, or even worse both, tag along.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god what the hell have I produced.
> 
> Ginta: Ari has now claimed Magnus/Reyn. Woot!
> 
> Me: That is nothing to celebrate.
> 
> 1\. In case you can’t tell, this is a crack ship. Don’t expect any more of it. You want it? Write it yourself.
> 
> 2\. If you weren’t paying attention, this obviously takes place LONG before the other story I’ve written for Ginta’s universe, as evidenced by them still being at Smash Mansion, and Reyn’s angel wings not being as big.
> 
> 3\. Ginta: Should also bring up that Dark Pit’s imagination is in the past but the events are after the other story where Dark Pit is 18 and old enough to have sex. Eve can’t deny him any magic due to following her rules exactly, but it doesn’t mean she’ll snark about his growing lust over the years. I guess I should casually bring up that if its post-Mecha Galaxy that it actually takes longer for the Great Evil to show up therefore we can tag 10-20 years before that bastard shows up to ruin everything again. 
> 
> 4\. Me: H-huzzah? Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this… thing.


End file.
